outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Justlivinginfantasy/Outlander, of course
Introduction Let's start at the beginning, shall we? I've recently discovered the Outlander series by lovely author Diana Gabaldon and by recently I mean around the time the TV show finished airing the first season (spring 2015, let's go with that). So let me tell you the story: I was in desperate need of a new TV show, something different from all the superhero and supernatural (vampire, werewolves and the such) themed TV shows. In my efforts, I stumbled upon this quite new show adapted from a book series that's set in the Scotland of the 18th century. Being a booklover, why not check it out? But who had the time to read the books?! Certainly not me. At least, not at the time. Overlooking the fact I didn't have the books, although I knew that my cousin had the first 3, I think, in the series, I decided to give the show a go and based on that to read the books or not. Oh, not many people agree with this decision, but oh, well! Anyway, it was a pretty quite spring night, the perfect time for me to start the TV show. The first episode... what the hell is this? War? Cars? This is not the 18th century Scotland. And then I found out that the show is actually about a time-traveller. So... historic and fantasy? Definitely a new favourite from the first episode. That night I devoured the first 7 episodes. Oh, yeah, The Wedding ... It made feel all kinds of awkard... because of the characters awkwardness. That's another point in favor of the actors and the TV show. The morning of the next day I went to my cousin and got the first book. Coming back, I read the book like this: First, I read until I passed the events from the 7th episode then I started looking for episode summaries so that I could figure how much of the book to read before I watched another episode. And it went like this for another night. Again, desperate because of how awesome and unique the idea of the books was and of how great the actors and the show followed the books, I decided to read the 2nd book in the series before the airing of the 2nd season. So of course I ordered my own series. After reading the 2nd book Dragonfly in Amber , I realised that Jamie and Claire are clearly not the only characters the story was foc using on. Brianna and Roger came into the picture and damn! that was great! I love them both! Because of the complexity of the books I was surprised to see that still the TV show followed in the almost exact footsteps of the book. Clearly something I have not seen in a long time. At first, I thought that it would be a good idea to read each book before its respective season aired, but I couldn't help myself. I just had to continue with the series. So now, before the 3rd season comes out I am proud to say that I am reading the last 400 pages of the 5th book, The Fiery Cross. Unfortunately, probably, the next book (A Breath of Snow and Ashes ), I will read in winter or next summer considering the fact that in autumn I will be starting my first year as a university student. I will be doing blog entries irregularly depending on how much time I have at hand. Justlivinginfantasy (talk) 23:09, July 29, 2017 (UTC)JuliaJustlivinginfantasy (talk) 23:09, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts